1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to blood glucose measurement, and more particularly, to a blood glucose measuring device and method, and an electronic device including a blood glucose measuring module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lately, improved living environments have caused an increase in adult diseases, and users, accordingly, have an increased interest in health. Among adult diseases, high blood pressure and diabetes are gradually increasing. Although people with such chronic diseases have to visit hospitals, they also have to periodically measure blood pressure and glucose themselves to frequently check their conditions, and take proper actions based on the measurements. For example, diabetic patients must monitor their blood glucose about six times a day in order to periodically measure their own blood glucose value and adjust the blood glucose value to a proper level.
Accordingly, portable personal medical devices, such as blood pressure gauges, blood glucose testers, insulin pumps, and the like, are rapidly spreading. According to the trend, standardization for such portable personal medical devices and services is being initiated. Further, personal medical devices and services utilizing personal medical are becoming more widely used.
Blood glucose can be easily measured using a blood glucose meter. The blood glucose meter takes a blood sample from a patient using a bio-sensor in the form of a sensor strip and measures a blood glucose value using an electric signal generated through an electrochemical reaction of the taken blood and a chemical substance in the bio-sensor.
According to the existing technologies, blood glucose meter manufacturers use different methods. Electrode arrangement, electrode intervals, and algorithms of strips (e.g., bio-sensor strips) for measuring blood glucose differ from each other according to the manufacturer. The same manufacturer may also use different methods for respective products. Therefore, users are only able to use only a dedicated strip that is appropriate for their own corresponding blood glucose meter.
Furthermore, since data measured through a blood glucose meter is not effectively managed, the users simply confirm some recently measured values. Moreover, the users must separately hold a blood glucose meter as a dedicated device in order to consistently measure and manage blood glucose.